For Ever?
by dearyou
Summary: My first fan fic, hope you like it. MWPP. LJ, but not a Lily hates James hates Lily. Please RR!
1. Primitive Displays

  
A/N: OK, here we go. MWPP but with very little W, the little git. Lily/James romance. Not a Lily hates James hates Lily, but they won't be "together" at first. Takes place in their fifth year. I really hope you like it. Written in Lily's POV.   
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No, please stop! James! " I yelled, laughing hysterically while trying to detatch James's grip on my waist and failing horribly. He grinned and tickled me more. Across the common room Remus and Sirius were trying but not succeeding to not laugh. I pulled away from James and fell into his lap, hiccuping.   
  
"Well now that that primitive display of affection is over, are we going to Hogsmeade today or not?" asked Sirius from across the room. James and I both nodded. I shot Sirius a Look and called over to him. "Lauren is coming too. She wanted me to tell you."  
  
Sirius looked around the common room. "And where is my little chickadee?" he asked, rubbing both of his hands together. I answered, "She's taking another shower. Something about potions and slime and tea bags and never getting her hair clean."  
  
Sirius burst out laughing, obviously thinking the horrible day Lauren had yesterday extremely funny. First, poor Lauren's cauldron had bubbled over, getting potion slime all over her robes. Then Severus Snape had thrown a glob of the gunk into her black hair, losing five points for Slytherin. But Sirius, being the love of Lauren's life, turned Snape's skin purple, losing twenty points for Gryffindor. And finally, in Divination, Frank Longbottem tripped over his own feet sending the tea bags he had been carrying all over Lauren.   
  
"Did you say she's in the shower?" asked Sirius, standing up. "Maybe I should go help her.............. "  
Remus pulled Sirius back. "You need help, Sirius," Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, pretending to be offended. "She might need me to wash her back!"  
  
Lauren bounced down the stairs and slapped the back of Sirius's head. "I could have used your help about five minutes ago," she said pointedly from behind him. Sirius grabbed her arm and somehow flipped her over the back of the couch he and Remus were sharing so she was sitting beside him. He put an arm around her shoulder and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" asked James from underneath me. Remus looked at his watch. "Well, Peter isn't coming so we could just go now."  
  
I stood up and pulled James with me. He groaned and said, "We don't have to run this time, do we? That wasn't any fun."  
  
I looked at him in mock surprise. "Why, James Potter! Mr. Star-Of-The-School-Quidditch-Chaser doesn't want to run a measly half mile into the village? I am shocked! "  
  
He poked my side and I giggled. We left the castle and headed into the village. I looked over at Lauren, my best friend. She was walking with Sirius, who was trying to tell her the many advantages of going to school so close to Hogsmeade ("There's an Inn above The Three Broomsticks, ya know.") while she was pretending not to listen.   
  
The five of us wandered around Hogsmeade for awhile, then went to get a butterbeer at the pub. I sat at the table between James and Lauren. Lauren winked at me, with a knowing glance towards James.  
  
I rolled my eyes and she whispered something to Sirius, who's face lit up excitedly. He stood up looking slightly embarassed and pulled Lauren with him. "We'll er.......... we'll be back in a little while," Sirius said, and they started to walk off.  
  
James snorted and Remus said in a loud, sarcastic whisper, "Yeah, they'll be back in about fifteen minutes." I kicked him under the table. He grinned. I took a sip of my butterbeer. James, Remus and I hung around in the pub until we realized that Lauren and Sirius weren't coming back.  
  
Once back at the castle I ran up the common room steps to the girls dormitory. Lauren was sitting on her bed reading Quidditch Through the Ages. I flopped onto her bed and shoved her shoulder. "Where did you two go? And why did you leave me there to sit with Remus and James, alone?" I demanded.  
  
Lauren smiled at me. "Settle. Sirius and I went..................... for a walk! Yeah, that's it! We went for a walk! And I doubt you really minded sitting there. I know you like James!"  
  
I felt my face flush. Lauren smirked. "Of course I like James! He's been one of my best friends since first year!" I protested, sounding very unconvincing.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, which is precisly why you were so very comfortably sitting on his lap today!" she said.  
  
"I've sat on both the laps of Sirius and Remus and you never accused me of liking them!" I said. Lauren grinned. "Every girl in a five mile radius of the school has sat on the laps of Sirius and Remus! And you were holding Remus back from killing Snape three of those times! "  
  
I buried my face in Lauren's pillow. She wacked me on the back with my stuffed moose, Antlers. "Get up and face the music, Lils, because he likes you!"  
  
I looked at Lauren and sighed. "You really think so?" I asked. I of course, did like James, but why would he like me?  
  
Lauren whacked me with Antlers again. "Lily Evans you can't honestly tell me you don't see the way he looks at you? And Sirius told me he does."   
  
I buried my face into the pillow again. I liked James so much, but what if he only wanted to be good friends?  
  
I sat up abruptly and looked at my watch. "Dinner time!" I yelled, flying out of the room.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lauren. I also own the story line. Don't worry, it will get better! And in case you are thinking that this is just one of those fluffy but boring stories, don't worry. There will be a real, definite plot as soon as Lily and James get together, which will be soon.   
  
  
  



	2. A Slytherin Experience

A/N: Chapter 2 (duh) is here! Thanx so much to the people who reviewed!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it, thanx for not flaming!!!!!!!!!! I'm happy if you liked it, sad if you didn't. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
  
  
I plopped into a chair beside James. Sirius was already busy with Lauren, and Remus was talking to a fourth year who's face was turning a slight shade of pink. James tugged a strand of my waist length red hair. I turned to him and smiled. "What's going on tonight?" I asked.  
  
James looked around and said quietly, "Some of us are going to sneak into the Slytherin common room and set off some dungbombs. Do you and Lauren want to help?"   
  
I glanced over at my best friend, who was engrossed with Sirius. "I think she'd be up to it. And I'll definitely do it. How many can actually fit under the cloak safely?" I was referring to James's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Umm, two, I think. Three would be pushing it. So whoever doesn't go in will have to stay in the space where the wall looks solid but really is a corridor, just outside the Slytherin common room."  
  
  
  
Later that night, around midnight, Sirius, Lauren, James, Remus and I were in the common room alone. James was sitting on the invisibility cloak, and my bag and Sirius's were both packed with dungbombs. We were all discussing who would enter the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I nominate Lily and James," said Sirius.  
  
"I seconed the motion!" cried Lauren happily.  
  
"Ditto," said Remus, grinning evily.  
  
I shot them all a Look. James stood up and hit Sirius, then Remus. He turned to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. James grabbed Sirius's bag and the five of us headed towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Outside the entrance, Remus, Lauren, and Sirius sank into the hidden corridor, dissapearing from sight. James grinned at me and threw the cloak over us.   
  
James recited the password, which Sirius had overheard from a small group of Slytherin first years. "Death to Mudbloods." I winced at the term. Inside the common room we set to work, stratigically placing the dungbombs around the torch-lit room. Behind chairs, on the bookshelf, under the logs in the fire. Using a standard timing charm, I set them all to go off at three minute intervals starting at 6:00 in the morning. I was about to finish the last of the charms, but James held a finger to my lips. There was noise, movement, coming from an upstairs dormitory.   
  
  
Severus Snape came bursting down the stairs, followed by a disgruntled looking Lucius Malfoy. Snape whirled around, searching the common room. "I heard someone, I know I did! It had to have been Potter or one of his mindless followers, I know it was!" He began shuffling around the room.  
  
James pulled me closer to him, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as Snape moved towards us. Lucius yawned. "Severus, no Gryffindor slime would ever be able to get into the common room! Ecspecially not Potter or that mudblood, Evans!"  
  
James tensed, obviously ready to trip or punch or kick or maime them both. I grabbed his arm. Snape turned around, not convinced. Lucius grunted and turned up the stairs. Snape gave a final look around, then reluctantly followed.   
  
Once the dormitory door creaked shut, James let out a sigh of relief. Ever so quietly, he whispered, "That was close."   
  
I let out a deep breath. James still had his arm around me, and I hoped he wouldn't let go. He squeezed me in a one armed hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were waiting, making sure that nobody else was coming downstairs.  
  
"I think it's safe," James whispered. I nodded, and we began inching towards the exit. It wasn't easy, no matter how used to walking under the cloak I was, and I tripped over the hem of my robes. I fell softly, not making any noise, and landing on my knees. James lifted be back to my feet. I was about to thank him, when I realized how close together we were. Our faces were barely two inches apart. He looked at me, and I suddenly saw why Lauren knew he liked me. He bent down, and lightly kissed my lips. I was surprised, but I gladly returned the kiss. We parted, and I saw my emotions reflected on James's face. He was grinning and his eyes were dancing. I smiled and took his hand, unsure of what this meant.   
  
We stepped outside of the common room, and entered the hidden corridor. Lauren and Sirius were deciding on the name of their first child (Alexandria for a girl, Joshua for a boy) and Remus was helping by throwing out names such as Zeus, Thor, and Spike for boys, and Vrinda, Theo, and Fubar for girls.   
  
James pulled the invisibility cloak off us, and our three friends gasped in surprise. Lauren scrambled to her feet. "Don't ever do that again! You scared the pants off me! Not literally, though," she added, looking at Sirius. She turned back to James and I, realizing we were holding hands. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my God, has it finally happened? Are we finally all in complete realization that Lily and James like each other?"  
  
I felt my face flush. Lauren was always too over-dramatic. Sirius and Remus both applauded, and I noticed James was turning pink, but grinning. I smiled.   
  
We all headed back to our own common room, using certain passages, as not to get caught. At the foot of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, Lauren kissed Sirius, and I said goodnight to James. I kissed him softly on the cheek, and turned to go up the stairs. He pulled me back to him and whispered, "Meet me down here at 6:00, we should talk."  
  
"Yes, before breakfast. If we're lucky no one else will be awake," I answered. I followed Lauren up to the dormitory. I sat down on my bed and grabbed Antlers, overjoyed. Lauren turned to me and whispered, "Spill. I want details."  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and Lauren. We are getting into the good stuff now. Plot is coming, don't worry. I just need to sort the stuff out.  
  



	3. You Love Me?

A/N: Here we go. Chapter 3, obviously. The reason I'm not including Wormtail that much (he will appear periodically) is because I don't like him. (Good reason, huh?) I think he is slimey and ungrateful. But I also think he is a valuable character, so I won't cut him out completely. On with the story.  
  
  
  
I paced back and forth, back and forth, outside the girls dormitory. I was nervous. I had never, ever been nervous to see James, and yet I was now. The kiss, the kiss! The words reverberated in my mind. I glanced down at my watch. 5:59. It was now or never, so I quietly went down the stairs before I lost the small amount of courage I had.  
  
James was already there. He was watching the stairs, obviously he had been waiting for a while. Seeing me, he stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs, anxious. Unfortunatly, the common room wasn't empty, as I had been hoping.  
  
James held his hand out to me. "Shall we take a walk?" he asked. I smiled and took his hand.   
I asked him, "Why is everyone up so early? It's Saturday!"  
  
James shrugged. "Anything to diminish our plans, Lily dearest."  
  
  
  
I smiled. Outside, we walked around the grounds, hand in hand. "About last night," James started. "Yeah," I answered. "What was it, exactly?" The words came out harder than I had planned, and James's face fell.  
  
"Wait, no, that's not what I meant! That sounded wrong! I meant, well, I like you James! I just want to know if you like me too," I said the last sentence quietly, looking down at my hand, clenched tightly inside James's.   
  
He touched my cheek, and I looked at his face. The marauder's grin had returned, and his eyes had the look I loved so much. I longed to kiss him, I loved the way he kissed. I loved everything about him. I loved him.   
  
"Lily, how could I not like you? I have loved you since the beginning, since that first day on the Hogwart's Express. Sirius and Remus were fawning over you like lovesick puppies, and I fell for you. I fell for your eyes, mostly. But then I got to know you, and I was so head-over-heels by then,   
I couldn't say anything about it. I was too afraid of being crushed. And-" he was babbling, and I cut him off.  
  
"You love me?" I asked softly, smiling.   
  
"Wha? Did I say love? I only meant................ Yes, Lily, I love you! How could I not?"  
  
I sat down in the grass overlooking the lake, pulling James with me. "Well, I guess it's a very good thing that you are so obviously in love with me," I said airily.  
  
"Oh? And why, pray tell, might that be?" he asked, anticipating a joke.  
  
I turned to him, quite serious. "Because I am ever so in love with you." With that I leaned over and kissed him.   
  
We parted, and James looked around the grounds. "Do you suppose everyone saw that? We had better have another go, just in case they didn't, don't you think?"  
  
I grinned and kissed him again, not so soft or sweet this time. I was so in love with him, and to think, he had loved me as long as he had known me! I hadn't loved him nearly as long, but I loved him as equally well, or better.  
  
James looked at his watch. "Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling me to my feet. "We should get back to the castle, Sirius is probably telling people that we ran off to join the circus."  
  
  
  
Back at the castle, James wasn't far from being right about Sirius. He was telling anyone that would listen that James and I had run off to raise a legion of undead armies capable of anything.  
  
I sat down beside Lauren. "And where have we been?" she asked curiously.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, only Lauren and the storyline belong to me. Everything else belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.  
  
  
  



	4. Voldemort

A/N: The chapters are just rollin' out, aren't they? My goal is to have at least two chapters out a week, if not more. But then again, the chapters are fairly short. I hope you like it, please R/R!!! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really, really appreciate it. If Dumbledore's speech in this chapter seems a little off, it's not my fault! It's not easy to write something a person like Dumbledore would say, ya know? Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
"Nowhere of consequence," I answered Lauren. She pretended to pout for a moment. Then changed the subject.  
  
"Dumbledore is supposed to make an announcement. McGonagall made it sound like the sky was going to collapse," she said while stealthly removing Sirius's left shoe with her own bare foot.   
  
"During breakfast?" asked James. "Has he ever made an announcement during breakfast? On a Saturday?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no, not seeming particularly put out. James was looking thoughtful. "It must be important. If it wasn't I think he would have waited until dinner," he said.  
  
We didn't have much time to wonder, for Dumbledore was already standing up, calling for the attention of the school.  
  
"Students, please. As much as I regret having to be the one to deliver this disturbing news, it must be announced.   
  
"It has been known for quite some time now that a group of dark wizards and witches have been trying to gain power. Although they have not been overlooked, the Ministry has never troubled themselves with the threats of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Until now.  
  
"Apparently, Voldemort is indeed very strong and very serious. It has come to my attention that he will stop at nothing to make the entire wizarding world bow to him. And how many that will is beyond my knowledge. But I do know that more Death Eaters are joining Voldemort each day."  
  
I looked around the Great Hall. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables looked very, very worried, and the Hufflepuffs looked absolutely terrified. But there was a smile on the face of every Slytherin. Every single one of them! Smiles of of pure hate. But of course not hate towards Lord Voldemort. Hate towards the rest of us.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't finished. "I am sad to say that Voldemort has already killed. Three wizarding and four muggle families, creating a total of twenty-one victims, yesterday. In one day. I can only tell you to prepare yourselves. And rest assured, Hogwarts remains safe for all of you."  
  
The Headmaster's voice was grave. And why wouldn't it be? Voldemort had all the power anyone could possibly use, and was searching for more. I felt like leaving. Something in my gut was telling me to leave the Great Hall. To seek refuge from it all for a few sacred moments.  
  
But why? Why was I so worried? Voldemort had not affected me, and what was the chance he would?  
  
Fool! I scolded myself. He had already affected me! By killing innocent people he had affected everyone!   
  
And then it began.  
  
The pain was like nothing else. A deep, seering, burning pain inside my head. It was unreal, the kind of pain no person should ever have to indure. And what I saw, what I heard, was beyond that.  
  
'No please, not Harry!' I was screaming, or was I? Was it out loud or in my head?  
  
'Step aside, you foolish girl!' The voice was cold, heartless and shallow.  
  
'No! Take me instead! I'll do anything, just don't hurt Harry!' I was definately screaming inside my head.  
  
I could see things now. I saw myself, older, perhaps in my twenties. I was clutching a baby in my arms. Frantically, but not obviously I was searching for my wand. Voldemort-is that who it was? Yes, yes, it was Voldemort-was going to kill me. I didn't care, so long as he left my baby. Anything for my son. For James's son.  
  
And as suddenly as it began, it ended. The pain in my head receded, leaving only the memory. But that was enough! The memory of the pain and the memory of the vision, the sounds, was so much more than enough!  
  
I opened my eyes. Everything was normal. Remus was flirting with the same fourth year as the night before, and Lauren and Sirius were flirting with each other. But James was looking at me, visibly worried. "Lily! Lily, what is it?" he asked softly, not wanting to draw attention.  
  
I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't want to think about it.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only Lauren and the storyline are mine. Did I not tell you plot was coming? But it will still be plenty fluffy, don't worry!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chosen

A/N: Hmmmmmm, here we go. Chapter 5 is here! ~:bows graciously:~ I know things are going fast, but I really want to get on with things that come later. Please R/R, and thanx so much to the people who have reviewed so far!!!!!!! This picks up strait from Chapter 4.  
  
  
By now Lauren had realized something was going on. "Lily! Oh my God, Lils, what is it?" she asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
I felt strangely calm, almost relaxed. James held me at me at arms length. Very urgently, he whispered, "Did you hear it?"  
  
I looked at him. "Hear what? What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you hear it? It was you, wasn't it? And a baby. Did you hear it?"   
  
I nodded, somewhat frightened. "I- I saw it," I whispered.  
  
Lauren was beside herself. "Lily, what did you see? TELL me!"  
  
I fully intended on telling her. But I didn't have the chance. McGonagall was at the table, adressing me. "Miss Evans, Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. And you, Potter."  
  
"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked, almost frantic. My mind began racing. The muggle murders, were my parents dead? My sister? Were they gone?   
  
"No, no, not wrong exactly. Just, well, Dumbledore will explain it to you. I will take you to his office now."  
  
I was worried, but frankly, I didn't want to go to the Headmaster's office. I was hungry, and I wanted to know why James had heard what I saw. It was early, and a Saturday!   
  
Regardless, I signaled Lauren that I would explain to her later, and followed the Professor, James beside me.   
  
  
  
Dumbledore entered the office. Sitting down behind his desk, he smiled at us. "Where to begin?" he asked himself, as if starting a very long tale.  
  
The old man took a deep breath. "In each generation since the beginning of the Dark Arts, two have been chosen. Chosen to love each other beyond anything. To share their lives. And now these two are you."  
  
I sucked in a breath. Dumbledore continued, set on making his point. "You were chosen to fight against the Dark Arts. You were each given certain talents, as aids. Lily, you are a true seer. Your eyes are proof, the color is that only of a seer. James, you were given the power of telepathy. You can hear Lily's thoughts, but only if she channels them correctly."  
  
He paused, letting the news sink in. I grabbed James's hand. That must have been why James heard my vision.  
  
"Professor, I had a vision. Just after you finished your speech at breakfast."  
  
"Oh, I see. Can you remember exactly what you saw, Miss Evans?"  
  
I nodded, and explained about seeing myself and Voldemort. About the baby, Harry. About the tremendous pain inside my head.  
  
"Yes, the pain is quite normal, I'm afraid."  
  
James said, "I heard it. I heard Lily scream, beg for the life of the baby."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Tonight you must preform a difficult charm. It is a bonding spell, called the Foreverulas Charm."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as before!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Foreverulas Charm

A/N: Chapter 6. Please R/R, I really appreciate it. And if you like lists, read my 'Things You Can Hear at my School'. It's all true. Kind of frightening. Ok, this chapter starts off at the lake. Thanx to everyone that has reviewed so far!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I took a deep breath. The Foreverulas Charm was not at all complicated, but I was very nervous. James smiled and handed me the box he was holding. We were at the lake, and it was around 1:00 am.   
  
Slowly, I opened the wooden box. Inside was a dagger, ruby encrusted and beutiful. I removed it and set the box down by my feet.  
  
"I'm not very fond of cuts," I said, handing James the dagger. He smiled and took it from me. I held my right palm out to him.   
  
"Kiss me first?" I asked, slightly afraid. James grinned wider, leaning down to kiss me. The kiss had been meant to give me strength, but it barely helped. I wasn't afraid of blood, I just hated the feel of a cut that a knife leaves. The way they pierce your skin. It wasn't even so much the pain, just the feeling.  
  
James took my hand, and very carefully he traced a slash across my palm with the knife. And oh, there was that feeling! The seperation of skin, the sting of the blood.  
  
I looked at my hand. The cut was thin, a diagonal line. Blood was beginning to seep from the wound. James handed me the knife, and held out his own palm, his left.   
  
I hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "It's okay, Lily. You can do it. Don't worry."  
  
As gently as possible, I made the diagonal cut across his palm, and it started to bleed.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.  
  
I nodded, and we clasped out freely bleeding hands together. Immediately I felt a strange warmth. I could feel James's blood flowing through my veins. And then their was a heat, seering heat, within me. The cut on my hand was hot, and very painful. I wanted to let go, but I knew I couldn't. I felt that if I did the whole world would collapse around me, everything dissapearing. Leaving me to be alone with my lonliness, emptiness.   
  
A blinding light escaped from between our palms. The pain receded, but I still felt the strange warmth. I could fell James's blood inside me.   
  
"My blood, your blood. Together for eternity," James and I said in unison.   
  
I looked at my palm. The cut was no longer there. Only a thin, slightly raised scar. I ran my finger over the line.   
  
James kissed my forehead. "This was great fun, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
I smiled. He sat down in the grass, and I fell beside him. I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, and we sat there, watching the lake under the full moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so happy because I own something!!!!!! I own the dagger (and it's box, lol) and the Foreverulas Charm. And even though she wasn't mentioned in this chapter, I still own Lauren. Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Confusing

A/N: Chapter 7. If you read, please review. Thanx to everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm debating on wether or not to continue this story. When you review tell me if I should or not.   
  
  
Lauren dragged me up to the girls' dormitory. James and I had just returned from the lake, and Lauren and Sirius had been waiting for us in the common room, impatiently. Lauren had barely given me time to kiss James goodnight, and she only did because she had to kiss Sirius.  
  
Lauren shut the dormitory door behind us.  
  
"What the hell has been going on, Lily? First you have an.......an episode at breakfast, then McGonagall tells you you and James have some important buisness with Dumbledore! And then you guys walk around all day acting wierd. Then you sneak out of the dormitory at midnight, not coming back til 1:00! With James! Why aren't you telling me anything?"  
  
She was upset, obviously. But it wasn't as if she had never snuck out with Sirius before! And James and I hadn't even been fooling around.  
  
"Settle Lauren! Things are really confusing right now, okay?" I said testily.  
  
Lauren looked at me. "How confusing? Enlighten me, Lily. I have time."  
  
She was being rude and was starting to make me angry. I wanted to ask her about all those times she and Sirius had dissapeared for lengthy amounts of time, but I didn't.  
  
I looked around the room. "They're all asleep. Start your confusing story," Lauren said.  
  
I sat down on my bed and grabbed Antlers. I told Lauren about having the vision, and James hearing it. About the Chosen Ones, and the Foreverulas Charm.   
  
I looked down at my palm, then held it out to her. She let out a deep breath.  
  
"I don't understand," she said. "Why did you have to perform the charm?"  
  
"It's a binding spell," I explained. "It sort of connects us, and it deflects almost any spell that is cast on us, if they were cast for evil purposes."  
  
She giggled. "That should prove useful. Snape will never be able to turn your hair green again!"  
  
I smiled. She was probably right.   
  
"So you and James were really meant for each other? No matter what?"  
  
I nodded. "No matter what. It's a little odd. I mean, two days ago James and I were just good friends. Sure, I liked him, but nothing like what I feel now. And fifteen minutes after we start going out, Dumbledore announces that it's fate, and that we have to fight the Dark Arts. Against perhaps the greatest Dark wizard there ever was. What next?"  
  
Lauren grinned. "Dumbledore could tell you that you have to produce an heir within the next two weeks!"  
  
I threw my pillow at her. "Yeah, that's going to happen!" I said, yawning.  
  
I leaned back into my bed, not bothering to change into my nightclothes, only pausing to kick off my shoes.  
  
"Night Lils," Lauren said.  
  
"Nighty-nite," I said, just before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Isn't That Lovely?

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 8............................ Review???? Pweaz?? ~:sticks lower lip out:~ Hope y'all like it.  
  
  
  
The next morning Lauren and I bounded down to the common room happily. Lauren stood directly in front of James.  
  
"Let me see your hand," she demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Wha?" James asked, truly confused. He looked to me for help. I grinned. Guys are such idiots, especialy those really cute ones.  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. "Your hand, numb nuts! Let. Me. See. Your. Hand. I want to see your scar."  
  
James, looked at her, still confused. Then suddenly his eyes cleared. "OH! THAT scar!" He held his hand out. The scar was identical to mine, except a mirror image.  
  
Lauren sighed and wedged herself onto the couch between Sirius and James. "Sirius sweetheart? Why are we not the Chosen Ones?" she asked whistfully. Sirius shrugged and began nuzzling her neck, whispering sweet nothings.  
  
"Don't wish something like that upon yourselves," I said, squeezing in between Lauren and James.   
  
James wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.   
  
From the opposite end of the couch a muffled voice said, "Um, guys? These couches aren't exactly made for five people................"  
  
I hopped up. "Remus! Why didn't you say something?"  
  
James stood up also, looking quite amused.  
  
Remus smiled. "Your little love-fest was quite interesting until I realized Sirius was sitting on me."  
  
James sat down on the couch across from the other, pulling me by the waist.  
  
"Lily dearest, what is in store for us today?" he asked.   
  
"Well," said Sirius. "Dumbledore could tell you that you're The Chosen - oh wait, that already happened!"  
  
I shot him a Look. He shrunk under the glare.   
  
"I'm hungry," I declared.  
  
"Ooooo, food!" Lauren said. "I'm hungry too!"  
  
Slowly, the five of us made our way down to the Great Hall. I sat down next to James. He held my hand, resting our arms on my knee.  
  
Suddenly, Lauren shouted "Mail Time! Everyone duck for fear of owl crap!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
A large mass of owls flooded into the Great Hall, landing in front of their owners.   
  
My own snowy owl, Florin, dropped an official looking letter in front of me. I opened it, not knowing what to expect. It was from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Oh," I said, after reading the letter. "Voldemort has killed my parents. Isn't that lovely?"  
  
And because of lack of options, I burst into tears.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lauren. That's it. Oh, and Lily's owl!!! And the Chosen One's concept. Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Sadness

A/N: Yay!!!!!!! I am no longer grounded!!!! Most of you prolly didn't know I was, but that's beside the point. Chapter 9? Yes, Chapter 9. Please R/R!!!!!!! I wish that hit counter thingy was still working, that way I could tell just how many people aren't reviewing. I'm very happy at the moment, my school won our softball game!!!! Why, you ask, does anyone reading care? Well, you don't, but we won against our arch rivals!!!! ~:cheers all around:~ Whoo-hoo! Anywho, back to the story. Bloopy bloopy bloopy bloopy!!!!! ~:dances happily:~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I put my head down on the table, letting the letter drift to the floor. My parents. He killed my parents. The realness of it all was sinking in unnaturally fast. The fact that I would never see them again. The fact that I had only sent two letters to them since the beginning of term.   
  
"Oh, sweetie," Lauren said, hugging me. She was crying too, her tears quickly sinking through my robes and onto my shoulder. James only put his hand on my back.   
  
I felt utterly lost. Why had Voldemort killed them? They couldn't have done anything to him, and they had virtually no knowledge of the wizarding world.   
  
"Damn it!" I said. My sobs turned into silent tears, flowing steadily and coming from somewhere deep inside. The hurt was ovewhelming, and the pain was threatening to send me over the edge.  
  
Lauren sat back in her chair. She was in some sort of disbelief. Or shock. Suddenly, she gasped. "What about Petunia?"  
  
I began giggling uncontrolably. Petunia! The stupid, selfish, bony, horse-faced disgrace that I happen to call my sister had lived! Apparently, she had been 'out' during Voldemort's attack.   
  
"She's fine," I said, pointing to the letter. "See? She was 'out'." I was still giggling, still crying.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all looked very worried. I put my hands over my face. I couldn't stop crying. I made a mental note to stop coming to breakfast. Hadn't everything started happening at breakfast?  
  
My giggles turned into hiccups. I stood up. "I'm going upstairs," I said. Without giving any of my friends the chance to answer, I ran to the Gryffindor common room, not stopping til I reached my own dormitory and collapsed on my bed.  
  
It was so much to comprehend! I almost didn't believe it, but something pushed in my mind telling me it was real. The pushing in my mind was growing more intense, very rapidly. And suddenly I was ingulfed in a semi-familiar pain.   
  
'How can I get to her?' a cruel, punishing voice demanded. It was vaugely familiar...  
  
'I'll never tell you! You'll never find her!' I knew this voice! It was my father!  
  
'You're very naive if you believe that,' the cold voice snarled. 'I know the seer is at Hogwarts, and I know she is attached to the Potter boy! Just tell me how to get to her!'  
  
The scene was materialising in front of my eyes. I could see my father. He was on his knees, but looked as if he was being held down. In front of him was that same tall man in the black robes. Voldemort. Looking around, I saw my mother's body cast aside, limp and bent in unreal angles. I had a sudden urge to lunge at the dark lord, but it would have done me no good. The vision was playing in my mind, and my limbs felt as though they were weighed down by tons of bricks.  
  
'Leave my daughter alone! She's done nothing to you!" my father cried.   
  
Voldemort took two steps forward, and leaned down into my father's face. 'Oh, but she has. By preforming the Foreverulas Charm she took a very violent strike against me. Her and the Potter boy. She is a very powerful seer, and having her against me may be my downfall. I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! She must either turn to my side, or be eliminated. Can your filthy muggle mind understand that?'  
  
My father spat on Voldemort. And Voldemort countered by producing his wand and yelling a curse unknown to me. Father collapsed. And the vision ended, the pain dissolving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. Hope you like the story, tell me if you think I should continue.  
  
  
  



End file.
